The League needs help
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Seqeal to Musical help. Takes place 3 years after the first story. Read review i suck a summarys lol
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'Musical help'

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's

"Stupid head cold" I muttered and got into my truck and curled up in the back seat. There was a knock.

"Go away"

"Tai! Look come check out these wheels!" Crysta yelled through the window. Reluctantly I sat up and opened the door letting the cold fall air rush and meet me. I grabbed my hanky. The car was a black hummer and boys form school surrounded it as it drove right up to me and ever so slowly the window can down to reveal the face of my uncle who I hadn't seen since I was 7.

"Tio Richard" I whispered but my vision cleared as the daylight streamed in to my room. I sat up in my bed. Just a dream... Only a dream. I picked up my hand mirror by my bed and began to get ready for the day. No head cold but a sore body from fighting crime took its place. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen to a very ticked off Black Panther.

"I take it you slept well"

"I didn't"

"Want a metal?"

"Superman is coming to town. Wanna go to my house?"

"Nah. I gotta face him some day" I said and toasted a bagel.

"You need to eat more"

"I need to sleep more" I said and grabbed my mask and bagel "I'll be back later I'm going out to the fumes" I said and stuffed my mask in my pocket and chomped on the bagel them left the base. By the time I finished my bagel it was 8:00 am and I had explored every inch of the fumes so I sat at an old bridge and watched the fish swim around at the bottom. I heard footsteps and looked up. Before me stood the Big Blue Boy Scout himself Superman.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Luna. She's wanted to be seen by the Justice League.

"Well why are you asking me?" I snapped and stood up.

"For one you're the only one here."

"Well how should I know where she is?" I smelt smoke "I gotta go I told my mom I'd be home before 8:30." I said and ran pass Superman to the source of the smoke.

'No time to change' I thought as I found the house and shorts and a tank top and a jean jacket is not the best thing to fight fires in and the Fire dept wasn't here.

"Help! My baby!" a lady screamed. I ran and smashed the window.

"Kid you in here?" I yelled and took my jacket off.

"Help!" a tiny voice yelled from the closet. The door wouldn't open.

"Get away from the door I'm gonna smash it open!" I yelled and waited until I heard an 'Ok'. I slammed my foot against the door and it came down. A little boy ran in my arms.

"I'll keep you safe" I said and covered him with my jean jacket. A beam came down behind us. I ran to the window I had smashed. A wall of fire covered the exit.

"Hang on tight kid" I said and ran through the wall and jumped landing on my back so the kid wouldn't get hurt. I got up. My hair was singed, my clothes where slightly burned but in my arms I held a boy, a little boy who would live to tell his tale.

"You ok?" I asked him as his mother ran over.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you" she said and took her son from me.

"Nothing at all. Seeing your son safe is payment enough" I said and shrugged my jacket on.

"Wait lady" The boy said. He got down from his mothers arm and ran to me. He hugged me at the legs and dug something out of his pocket.

"It's a rock that I found in the river" It was purple and polished "I want you to have it" He said and put it in my hand and closed it.

"Thank you" I said.

"Ma'am?" a voice from behind asked. I turned a reporter.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a picture of you and the boy? Your gonna be on tomorrows front page" The lady said and snapped a picture of me holding the boy. He asked us both some questions, tipped his hat and left.

"Bye bye" I said and waved to the boy and walked off. 'What to do… Maybe I'll stop by Luke's and we can get a-'

"Oomph." I looked up to see the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going do you know someone by the name of Luna?" He said as I stared at his carrot top head.

"No I can't say I know her personally but you can ask Black Panther. I hear there like sisters" I said and pulled out my makeup case and fixed my lipstick.

"Oh ok thanks for the help" He said and walked off.

'I'm sooo gonna die' I thought and dashed to Luke's house.

"Luke are you home? Please be home" I said and rang his door bell. No answer.

"Shit" I said and dashed to Hastings. I hid in the anime section reading 'Prêtear'. I peeked out behind the shelf and saw the billionaire bachelor Bruce Wayne aka my uncle.

'Shit!' I thought and put the anime down and sneaked to the magazines. I waited for an opening. I dashed passed him and ran to the library.

'They'll never find me here' I thought. A man with bright green eyes showed up at the circulation desk.

'What the fuck?' I yelled mentally. He turned just as I hid in the romance section.

'He saw me. I'm so screwed.' I heard foot steps. The man walked passed me giving me no second glance. I searched my pockets as if I was looking for my library card as he looked at 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Oh well" I whispered and slowly walked out.

I slowly let a sigh of relief when he didn't follow me.

'Thank you' I prayed and continued walking. A warm feeling settled over me as if it was a 'Your welcome' from God. The sudden heat was comforting and made my muscles relax a bit.

"Four sighted only three left" I muttered as I walked by the river.

"LADY LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" I said and turned a fireball was coming my way. I ran out of the way into the bathrooms and put my mask on turned invisible and walked out. There was a giggle.

"The Hate sisters are here to burn you to the ground" A girl said with a small thud as she landed.

"Bringing to you live Catty" The other said.

"And Bites!" the giggler said.

I turned visible.

"Live, up, close and personal your one way ticket to jail!" I said and tackled a Catty.

"You Bitch!" She yelled at me.

"What? The fact that you can't fight worth a damn isn't my fault." Said and dodged a punch and threw them into a tree thus knocking them out. They groaned as the police car showed up and I flew away. I landed under the bridge and took my mask off changing to my normal clothes and walk back to the road.

"Geez I should have taken the car it I knew I was gonna be tailed by the league." I said and sat on a cement bench "So tried" it wasn't even noon and I was all over town!

"You gonna sit there like a lump all day?" A voice asked. I looked up. It was the carrot top from an hour ago.

"No I was leaving to go home" I said and stood up.

"Wait no I'm sorry" He said and grabbed my hand "Look let me treat you to an ice cream or something"

"No I can't I have a boy friend" I said. His grip didn't loosen.

"Let. Me. Go" I spat and pulled my hand more away from him.

"Come on please?" He said. His eyes where so pleading, so wanting. I could barely hold myself together.

"No" I said and yanked my arm back. He took a step away.

"Stay away!" I hissed and walked passed him. Superman landed in front of me.

"Hello again."

"Good bye again." I turned to the north. The green eyed man was there.

"Ma'am" He said.

'My last resort' I said and jumped in to the lake. I put my mask on and turned invisible.

"You can wait all you want. Unlike you I can breath." Green said and jumped in the water.

'I hate this' I thought and swam away. My vision was going black. I needed air. I jumped out of the water and speed the hell out of there. Someone was on my tail. I turned to see The Green Lantern behind me.

"You can fly but I can fly faster" He said.

"Wanna bet green bean?" I yelled and dropped out of the air. I made an ice disk (some how it was easier to fly that way) and jumped on flying low and out of the safe area. And out of the city to the falls. I got hit with a green beam type thingy and fell into the water. Luckily no one was there to get hurt.

"Ahh! Leeches leeches! I yelled and tried to get out.

'_Damn moss'_ I thought and clawed at the rocks. I got out finally and started ripping out the leeches.

"Damn damn damn damn damn" I said and ran into a cave. I hear a whoosh and saw red boots. I held my breath and stopped my heart beating so fast almost stopping. I heard hissing and turned. I gulped and turned only to see a diamond back rattle snake. I flew out of the cave and ran right in to Green Lantern. He put me in a ring containment field type thing cutting off my oxygen and seeing how the chase got my adrenalin pumping I was gonna need all the oxygen I could get. I felt so dizzy, so cold, and at that moment…… unloved. I stood up and rammed my self against the field so hard I broke my collarbone. I let out a wail of agony.

"Are you gonna give up soon?" The carrot top asked.

"Not a chance." I said and rammed with the other shoulder.

"I can't hold her in much -ugh- longer." I fell and looked out the field. Watching them, observing, praying. I saw a black blur run up to the group. It yelled something at the green bean and made him lower me to the ground.

"Tai!" He said and lifted me off the ground.

"Uncle Bats" I whispered hoarsely.

"Shh its ok I'm here we just want to talk to you" He said and touched my hurt collarbone. I whimpered.

"YOU LET HER BREAK HER COLLARBONE?" Batman yelled at Green Bean.

"Hey she rammed herself against the field not me." He spat back.

"I told you NOT to put her in a field!"

"She was running away!"

"You could have told me! I could have talked to her!"

"Uncle Bats"

"Yes" He asked me all the tension in his voice was gone.

"It was my fault. I rammed myself against the field….. I felt like an animal… Please let me go home." I said an the last thing I saw was my Uncle's pained face.

YAY! SEQUEAL! YAY! Review! Or I KEEL YOU! Lol but please review…… even if you don't have an account review and you get cyber pie!


	2. Chapter 2

Gee one review I feel loved NOT! NOT FEELING THE LOVE! Anyway I will write for the sake of my one reviewer GO Dcfan100 YOU ROCK

* * *

Boa's POV

_'Man I feel so tired. Maybe I shouldn't have had all that sugar. Maybe I should have told the girls I was staying over. Oh well they probably know' _I thought and walked into the common room to see a Sleeping Tai and an angry air settled over the room.

"Creepy so what happen to Tai?"

"Um I'm not sure. Someone brought her here and then they said they would make up for it by buying grocerys for us" Bp said oboisely mad.

"Oh... So her arm is in a sling why?"

"Cause she 'broke' it and they didn't know she could heal herself" Bp said "I'm going to the library"

"Have fun" I said and she walked out. Tai stirred.

"Hello? You stayed the night here?"

"Yes I was to tired to go home." She stood up and pulled the sling off then went to the sink. I made my move. I hugged her around the waist. She gasped like she always did.

"Have I ever told you look beatufil in the moonlight" (Yes he slept all day and its dark out sides lol) she blushed and let herself melt into me. She turned around and kissed me and nibbled slightly on my bottom lip. I traced kisses up and down her jaw and let my mouth roam to her throat. She gasped slightly.

"Can I bite you?" I asked. She nodded. My fangs grew out and I backed away from her neck and then closed my eyes and was about to dig my teeth in to her neck like a blood thirsty vampire the one difference that a millimeter away from her neck when I was yanked away and tossed to the ground and a black boot slammed on my chest. I coughed.

"What the he- shit" I said as the Question loomed over me as if I was a spec of dirt. Tai cursed in spanish and facepalmed.

"Hi Uncle Bats" She said. I went pale.

"Um Hi Batman sir. Um can you get him off of me?" I asked as the boot pressed harder on my chest.

"Depense" The boot pressed harder. I felt myself slip out of realitly. I threw the man off and growled showing my fangs and touching the ground in an attack postition. To slightly burned legs stepped in from of me.

"No" Tai said firmly. I smirked and grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't attack he'll just get madder!" She squeaked as I sqeezed her turned back to me.

"No!" she said even firmer but did I listen noooo.

"Really Darling Leader? I feel like a dog now" I said and tillted her chin up. Fear flashed breifly through her eyes and she tryed and failed at several attemts tp make me let her go.

"Luke please, don't do anything your gonna regret later" she barely squeaked out. I snapped back and loosed my grip on her slowly so it wouldn't hurt when her blood pumped through her veins. I set her on the ground and she turned to the dumbfounded heroes. I wrapped my arms around her neck very loosly and rested my head in the crook off her neck.

"Are you ok?" Batmans asked taking a step forward. When Tai didn't reply I noticed his glaze was on me as he asked again.

"Fine. I lost myself for a bit huh?"

"Yes you did, Its not your fault." Tai said " You wanted to talk"

"Yes, well we need help" Superman said.

"Appearently" Tai said and placed her hands on her hips, this was my que to get off so she could be leader.

"A group of girls called the Hate sisters have be causing a muck in metropolis, there was also a girl called Starkiller we would take them down ourselfs if we knew more about them butwe had never heard of them until they started messing with us." Tai clenced her fists into tight balls of anger.

"I know them. The Hate Sisters are a group of girls that hate everyone and everything except themselfs" She shook her head " I lost my best friend to them. Starkiller is a petty criminal that wants nothing more than chaos and trouble" She closed her eyes, " Thats all I know at the top of my head" she openned her eyes and they imedeatly softend.

"Please stay for a while we could catch up and get to know each other better" she said. She was in her mask she didn't want to talk to Superman but she had to.

"What the hell? I went to the library and almost got blasted out of the freaken sky!" Bp said storming in, "Some idiot has been messing with the system!" Tai kept silent as Bp kept ranting on.

"You done?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Feel better?"

"Yeah thanks"

"Good. Any who. What have they done so far?" Tai said and sat in a chair that faced the couch.

"What haven't they done?" The Green Lantern snorted. Tai raised an eyebrow and let out a deep breath and put her head in her hands and stared at the floor for a minute.

"I'll go with you and fight them myself" Tai said and crysta's and my mouth dropped.

"WHAT!" They both yelled in unision.

"I have no choice. If don't go people will get hurt. I signed up for this the second I when to that stupid camp" Tai said and took another deep breath, "When do you think we should leave? Panther any suggestions?"

"Dawn. And fly, you'll get there sooner and get back sooner" Black Panther said standing and her purple cat eyes glimmered with a hint of saddness for her cousin. Tai also stood and faced her a bright light shined and she was in her uniform. She put her hood up and I closed my eyes from the light emitting from my body and I was in my uniform.

"We leave when you have eaten and have rested." Tai said and floated to her room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was different" Superman said.

* * *

That was short. Review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah crappy chapter the last one was heres a better one lol ha... I feel mad idk why

* * *

"_Wake up_" My voice said.

"No" I muttered against the pillow.

"_Come on kid wake up_" She said. That's Dianna she keeps me in line and alert.

"Shut up" I said and pulled a pillow over my head.

"_That is no way to talk to your ancestor_" She scolded. Oh you didn't know she is one of my ancestors. She died at 23 or something. Yeah its a curse thing that was put on my family so technically i have it cause I can hear her and others like me. I finally got up and got ready to face the music.

"_Don't be so bummed_." She said.

"I'll be away from my team..." I said brushing my hair then braided it.

"_They'll be safe_"

"I can't leave them"

"_You have to_"

"I.. I.." I stared at the mirror and saw me, and at that moment I almost felt normal. A loud bang on my door changed that.

"I have got to work on sound proofing this place" I muttered and opened the door to see the billionaire bachelor. A smile lit my face.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and my suitcases lifted up and floated beside me. I walked into the kitchen to see the usual sight. Luke was making waffles crysta was throwing darts at a dart board with a picture of Superman on it.

"He's coming" I said and Crysta tore the picture off the dart board, burned it, threw the ashes outside and then went back to throwing darts. Then Superman and Green Lantern walked in.

"Morning" Superman said with a happy note. I raised and eyebrow and turned on the news.

"_Metropolis has been evacuated so the Justice League can get rid of 'Starkiller' and 'The Hate sisters' Now back to Kate with a message from one of the sisters_" The camera switched to a sight of a person I thought I was never gonna see again.

"_Yo Luna, if you get this message you better bring the heat before we crush any more of these wannabes. BRING THE HEAT!" _The girl yelled with a Texas accent. My heart wrenched and my blood went cold.

"I could have stopped her. My best friend, if I told her-" My cousin was at my side.

"Its not your fault" She said.

"If I told her" I whispered and gripped a metal unwashed cup from a few nights ago. It bended and melted until it was a blob on the floor. Crysta turn the TV off.

"Breakfast is ready" Luke sang. Crysta gave him a bewildered look.

"What I'm choir geeks sue me" Luke said.

"Any one know a good attorney?" Crysta said as I burst out laughing.

"You guys are crazy" I said and got up.

"I'm not the one melting cups" she muttered.

*After Breakfast*

"Be careful" Luke said and hugged me.

"I will"

"And I mean it. If I see you getting beat the crap out of I'm flying out there" He said and kissed my cheek.

"But if I die you can't come" I said.

"Your not gonna die" Crysta said and hugged me. I wave to my team as the limo drove into the distance.

"_You ok?" _Dianna asked.

"No" I said under my breath. Superman looked up at me.

"You say something?" He asked.

"Nope" I said making a popping sound on the 'p'. Hours passed by but I remained silent and ignored Dianna's complaining. I put my hands in my head.

"Shut up!" I growled rather menicenly. I reecived confused looks from the Limo's occupants.

"Hee hee um I can explain." I said nervously.

"Explain" Green Latern said.

"My anestor Dianna Died at 23 because of a curse and Not I hae the curse and I can hear in my head and she won't shut up" I said in a rush and looked outside the window only to see a giant fireball hurtling towards us, "Uncle Bruce floor it! " yelled as Bruce slammed on the gas. The car spun as the fireball hit the back of the limo. The windows shattered and sprayed everywhere unfortunatly some of it sliced its way into my arm.

"Damn!" I yelled as the limo stopped then it hit me "Uncle Bruce!" I yelled and undid my seat belt to reach the front where the unconsoius Bruce Wayne sat. I tore the seat down and busted the passenger door off and saw fire dangerously close to the engine. I yanked him out if the seat and carried him out and away from the reckage army-style. Superman and Green Lantern landed next to us. I ripped the glass out of my arm and threw it aside Then checked for a pulse on Batman.

"Wake up dammit!" I said and shook him lightly. A red blur passed infront of me and I looked up, "Flash!" I gasped.

"Yes tis I the great Flash and you are?" He said flashing me a goofy grin. I slapped him across the face and stood.

"Your decepition won't fool me Hate!" I yelled and slammed my arm into her gut.

"Very good" She gasped and changed to her normal form. I morfed into a wolf and beared my teeth at her.

"Ha Cute puppy" She said and patted my head. I pounced at her and she danced out of the way. I morfed back to human and my uniform was on.

"Help him I'll draw the fire!" I yelled as more firebals flew towards us.

* * *

HAHA CLIFFIE MUAHAHAHA! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i havent updated in a while

* * *

I dodged and stopped most fireballs from hurting any one. Metas or not. I saw a catipult and some Hate sisters. I grimmanced and landed. They turned to me and grinned there evil hateful grin.

"Oh look its the first to ever leave us.. Alive that is" One girl said and stepped forward.

"We heard of you. Whats your name again?" Another asked.

"Name is something you should always remember" I hissed and one girl jumped me from behind. I flipped her over my head and she landed with a sickening thud and she groaned. The sisters rushed around her and then attacked me. I flipped them away and punched and took blows and dodged before one girl shot an arrow at me. It grazed my arm but it hurt like a knife to the side (I would know its happened). The sisters disapeared and I held my arm. I took into the air to the spot where my uncle had laid and was now standing in his Bat suit.

"How you feeling?" I asked ignoring the searing pain in my arm.

"Fine."

"Your bleeding" Superman said.

"Its just a scratch. I'm fine" I muttered and put the hood of my cape up. Voices filled my head. They where so loud, so pained. It hurt so bad. My knees felt weak but i hid it relativly well as we entered the league headquarters.

"So this is your HQ?" I asked. Green bean nodded.

"Its kind of... out in the openish" I said uneasily and winced at the bright lights as we walked thought the place to what seemed to be a meeting room and before me stood the original seven of the Justice League.

"TAI!" Flash yelled and hugging me so tight I felt I would pop.

"Hi Cousin Flash" I said. He let me down and jumped up and down like he was on Halloween so many years ago. I shook Wonder Woman's hand, but something about J'onn's hand made me feel uneasy. I felt something clawed into my mind. I growled at him baring my now razor sharp teeth.

"If you want to live stay out of my head" I said resisting the urge to bite him.

"Listen to her." Batman said with acid dripping in his voice. The clawing stopped and J'onn looked tired.

"One man changed to good by staying a little bit in my head. Any longer he would have turned suicide." I said and Flash hugged me again.

"Oh Tai! Suck a joker!" He said.

"No joke Flash." I said, "Uncle Bats was there." Flash looked at Batman and Batman nodded. The door open and a familiar silhouette filled the room.

"Aunt Canary" I said with a soft smile playing on my lips.

"Hey kido" She said and hugged me, "Guys we need help in the sick bay"

"What happened?" I asked as Flash held me tighter.

"Burns. Bad ones." Black Canary said.

"Where's the sick bay?" I asked in a rush.

"Down the hall wh-" I didn't hear her I was to busy running as fast as my feet could take me until I found the damn place.

"Who are-?" A woman asked.

"A friend of Batman's" I said and looked at the people. I walked to a person with a little robot flying next to him.

"Sir?" It asked the man.

"Your friend is hurt. I want to help him" I said and the robot move aside.

"Thank you." it said. I took my fingerless leather glove off and touched the man's chest. I took a breath and his wounds glowed a bright blue and healed. He stirred.

"Am I dead?" he groaned.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"Cause you look like and Angel" I shook my head.

"No angel" I said and moved to other patients. I watched from the sick bay window. I exited the room and hour later. I felt dizzy and slightly queasy.

"_It passes"_

"Thanks" I muttered and walked to Batman.

"You okay?"

"Yeah dizzy" I said and Flash was at my side balancing me out.

"I'm fine Flash" I said and stumbled.

"No your not" He said and held on to me tighter.

"Have any Advil?" I asked dizzily.

"No sorry" Batman said.

"Great" I muttered. They lead me to a room with a bed and a bathroom and they layed me down.

"What-" I whispered.

"It's okay" Flash whispered.

"Sleep here" Batman said. A warm blanket wrapped around myself. The door opened and the mattress was lifted up therefore making me roll off.

"We have work to do." Green Lantern yelled like a drill sergeant.

"Okay" I stood up.

"Hey leave her alone" Flash said.

"She's only a teenager" Batman said.

"She's signed up for this-"

"I didn't sign up for this, its a family curse thing" I muttered and glared at Green Lantern. He ignored it.

"We need to talk to you Batman" He said and they left the room.

"Don't worry" Flash said and hugged me the way he did when I was scared of the rolling thunder and he was at my house. He and my dad told me that it was God making music. I smiled at the memory.

"So Batman said you have a boyfriend"

"Maybe" I said and Flash smirked.

"Hey can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure Flash"

"Why do you have so many bruises and scars on your neck?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"He bites you?" He half yelled. I felt my cheeks get hot. This was defiantly NOT a conversation you had with your cousin.

"Please tell me you're still a virgin!" He whispered. If he wasn't hugging me I would have let the heat radiate from my body to express how embracing and awkward this was for me.

"I'm still a virgin! He lives nearby and crashes and my house from time to time! HE GOES TO MY CHURCH!" I yelled the last bit.

"Still it could happen." I face palmed.

"Can we move to a different subject please?" I begged. He grinned.

"Virgin" He said.

"Shut of I will stab you with my eyeliner!"

"Virgin"

"Wally I mean it shut up!"

"Virgin!"

"That's it!" I yelled and he ran down the hallway yelling 'Virgin'. I was hot on his tail and I almost grabbed him when we both bumped into Green Arrow.

"You kid want to tell me what's going on?"

"She started it!" Flash yelled from his position on the floor.

"That's a lie!" I yelled.

"He started asking me questions about my virginity and-"

"She has bite marks and scars on her neck!"

"Why are you looking at my neck!"

"Hard not to"

"How is it hard not to?"

"The purple stood out like bacon and a vegetarian joint." He said and stuck his tongue out at me. I pounced on him only to be grabbed by the waist by a certain blue boy scout.

"One round come on let me fight him!" I yelled trying to get out of Superman's hold.

"The red blur wins!" He yelled.

"No fair I want a rematch!" I yelled and slithered out of the hold.. Good news my elbow hit Flash's um.. part lets just leave it at that.

"Ow jeez that hurts" He wheezed. I lay on the ground beside him.

"I blame the Boy scout" I said and put my hands behind my head.

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to give your uncle a hug?"

"Yup!" I jumped up and hugged Green Arrow.

* * *

Hahahaha I just love tormenting Luna… even though she is my alter ego…. Oh well REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Wooooow i haven't updated in... forever... Dude! NEXT CHAPPIE YO!

* * *

Flash POV

I let Ta- I mean Luna sleep in my room. It's getting hard to think that she didn't have powers before. She uses them so ... natuarlly. I ran to the cafetirea grabbed two trays loaded with all her favorites. Her eating riviled my own, then again it always did. I openned my door and heard music poor from Luna's lips.

"_If I die young burry me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a-" _She turned and a small smile molded on her lips. I felt myself smile with her.

"I got some food. Thought you would be hungery" I said and sure enough her stomach growled.

"Yeah.. Di tells me to eat more that I do or I'm going to pass out on the field one day" Luna said and took a slice of pizza of one of the trays. I sat next to her and grabbed a bowl of pasta.

*Minutes later*

"Flash I'm so hyper its not even funny!" Luna said and jumped up and down. The number one thing that Canary always told me was never never under any sercumstances give her chocolate kiss let alone 50! I smilled and looked outside. I groaned.

"What?" Luna asked and looked outside.

"Its raining." I said and sat down. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You city-folk complain to much. Its wonderful weather." she said and layed down on the floor.

"You don't live here"

"I wouldn't want to" She said and closed her eyes, "To much noise and concrete. Not enough grass" She leaned her head against the window and the moonlight hit her face making her glow a bright silver. I wonder what she was thinking…

Blaze's POV

"Its raining" I said bluntly. The redhead next to looked up.

"You cold sister?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Rain is good for your body" I said and wrapped my arms around myself. She shrugged and left to go find some food. I let my mind slip into the past. The rain puddles, the mud, the comics, the laughter. If she told me we wouldn't be like this. If she told me she Olivia and Angela had powers I wouldn't be here and be hatting there guts. I mean come on! Angie Aka Kat Kid was like my sister well they all where but Tai never told me she had lived a double life! They had a drawing that that had pictures of there costumes on it but I never took them seriously. HELL Kelly knew! Well he is Angie's boyfriend but still! Nick ha he never oh wait her went to social with Tai duh he knew! God, they hid so much.. SHIT from me.

*_Flashback*_

I coughed. The smoke was sufocating me. God, I was going to die alone in a fire.

"HELP!" I yelled out. But my attemps where in vain. No one heard and I knew that I was going to die. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. I heard someone barking out orders and I felt strong arm pick me up.

"I've got you, Porsh" The voice said. I openned my eyes and I was being held by our hero, Luna. The princess of darkness. Our angel of the night. my bestfriend.

"No one else!" Some one called and I heard the chiming of bells.

"Move out!" Luna yelled and they ran out of the building. The rest was a blur. I heard sirens and saw lights and so many faces and then darkness.

"Sh she's waking up" Hushed voices said. I eyed my eyes and blinked a bit. I saw my little sister and my parents.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Fine dad"

"They said that any longer in the smoke and you could have died!" My little sister said.

"Hailey!" My dad scolded.

"I'm just saying"

"Luna..." I said as the events replayed in my mind. Luna was Tai. Then I saw darkness again.

*_End of Flashback*_

I can't belive they never told me. I had the right! Maybe they where trying to protect me.. Maybe I can turn. Maybe..

*Luna's POV*

"Duuuuuude" I stretched out my word as I stretched myself. There was a knock on the door. Flash opened the door and I looked up.

"Happy late Birthday present" She said and held out a colorfully wrapped package.

"Aw Aunt Canary you didn't have to get me anything" I said and sat up as she sat down on the floor next to Flash and I.

"Open it" Flash urged. I took the box and tore the paper and held up a white box.

"Sweet I got a box" I said and laughed.

"Open the box smarty pants" Canary said. I opened the box and pulled out a sleevless indigo shirt and black silk boody shorts. I gave my aunt a quizical glance.

"You gotta let Boa have some fun" She winked. My jaw dropped and my face flushed.

"Your not serious are you?" I asked.

"Or under clothes. Go try it on" She said. I walked to flash's bathroom changed and walked back out.

"Cute. Turn around" I did so.

"Wow tai if we wheren't cousins I would so hit on you" Flash said and that only made me blush harder.

"You love making me feel uncomfortable don't you Flash?" Green Arrow walked in.

"Why is Tai wearing that? Who gave it to her. Flash if it was you I'm going to kick you so hard-"

"I gave it to her" Canary said and Flash breathed a sigh of relieve.

"I haven't given her my present yet" Flash said and was gone and back in a flash.

"Here you go" he said and handed me a little bag. I reached in and pulled out a box.

"I'm getting a lot of boxes aren't I" I said and sat on the floor again. An alarm went off.

"Come on we have to get to the meeting room." Caranry said and grabbed my hand.

"But I'm not-"

"No time kiddo" Green arrow said and we rushed out of the room.

"_Great... Di got any advice?" _I asked.

"_Flaunt what ya got sister"_ She said and I heard her laugh.

"Kill me now someone" I whispered as we entered the room with Wonder Woman and oh joy my uncle Bruce. His eyes widened and he glared at Flash.

"I GOT HER SOMETHING ELSE!" Flash yelled.

"I got it for her" Canary said.

"Come here" Batman said and I walked towards him. He wrapped me in his cape and reminded me of the times he had taken me to play at the park in Gotham in the winter and I had gotten to cold. Wow I had an awesome family.

* * *

Short sweet and to the point... 8D its late now so imma gonna sleeep. Yall should like review. thanks


	6. Chapter 6

New chappie man... MY spanish teacher is awesome! Our principal sucks tho cause we work all the time but some kids brought some cokes and chips and stuff for a christmas party and we got mad because theres a 'Health policy' Blah blah blah blah blah... and school if yall can read this BOOOOOOOO! altho the Library is cool... by the way we need more anime lol... BATMAN!

* * *

*Superman's POV*

I walked in. The girl... Luna I think was wrapped in Batman's cape.

"What?"

"Birthday present gone wrong" Canary said. I glanced at Flash.

"WHY DOES EVERY ONE THINK I DID IT! I LEARNT MY LESON FROM LAST TIME I GOT HER A POTATO GUN AND THAT ROCK AHOLICK HAIR SPRAY"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not sure"

"Soooooooo... Why are we cause if I can I wanna go put on my uniform"

"Why?" I used my X-ray.

"I feel violated now. You pervert" Luna said," And that hair spray was awesome! We sent a potato almost 200 feet! Man fun times fun times"

"I know! I miss those times"

"No law sayin you can't come in visit once in a while"

"Yeah Green lantern" Bonk "OW!" Flash rubbed his head. Luna giggled.

"Can we get to business?"

"Fire away, sir" Luna said and clicked her tongue once. Green Lantern Raised an eyebrow and explained what was happening.

"... And here is where they where last spotted"

"... So now we can go kick some butt... Right?"

"Umm no" Green lantern said.

"Wow... No offence guys but your methods are ... weird"

"How would you do it then?"

"Sharpen out swords shine our weapons and make a plan" Luna unraveled her self from Batman's cape. She brought up a empty screen.

"See you need people to draw fire" She drew a squiggle, "Then you need some defence for the fire drawer" She drew a circle," Next you bring in some hand combat people and last sweepers" she illustrated what she as she spoke"

"Pretty good plan, kiddo" Canary said and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks. Not much to do when your at home and have no spare parts to build something"

"Smart" Green Arrow said.

"Cool so when do we put it into action?"

"Now" I said.

"Nice!" Luna said and ran away.

"NO fair!" Flash yelled and chased after her.

*In town*

"Flash go draw the fire. Green lantern give him some safety" They nodded and left to to the jobs they where assigned. She looked through the binoculars.

"So far so good" I said.

"Sh" She said and waved a hand at me, "Foot people go" She said into the comm link and stood. Her hand when around her sword.

"What are you doing?"

"The girls will leave after a while. When we chase them back send in the sweepers." She jumped of the building and entered the fight.

*Luna's POV*

I landed with a soft thud and pounced on a girl. She threw me off her back and shot fireballs at me. I snarled and she hissed and ran off. I grinned in triumph but the battle was barely beginning. Here's a list of things I did:

Kick some chicks in the stomach

Punched a chicks in the face

Threw a piece of road at Superman (What? there was a Hater after him... I missed and hit him though)

And grabbed Flash from getting himself killed. Ahhh I love my family and my job. I didn't feel the dart hit my neck. I didn't feel my body growing numb. But I did feel my face hit the concrete and then nothing.

* * *

YAY! NEW SHORT CHAPPIE! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Well its summer and a new chappy cause i sprained my ankle and can't play tennis. i can walk without crutches! :)

* * *

Luna's POV

I felt my head throb. I tryied to put my hand on my head but soon relised that was a mistake. Pain shot thtough my arm. I groaned.

"Try not to move" I openned my eyes and glared at the fuzzy red and yellow blob in from of me.

"Bitch"

"You say such nice things" She said. I blinked and growled. A skeleton walked up beside her. I bared my teeth and growled.

"Nice to see that I've worked my way up from petty crime, Huh?" I screamed and started cursing at them.

"Gag her" Haylin, The hater said. Star Killer pushed her multi colored hair out of her eyes and gaged me. I understand why they would gag me but with a SEX TOY?

"No what shall we do?"

"I have rattlesnake venom"

"That'll work" Star Killer pulled out a siringe and jammed it into my side. I felt like my blood was boiling. I wanted to die.

"Hmmm lets have fun with our little doll" Haylin said and watched as Starkiller pulled out her flaming whip.

"_oh shit"_

_*_Flash's POV*

I paced.

"Oh man this is all my fault" I said and slammed my fists into the wall. Batman was typing something on the computer and Wonder Woman was leaning next to him.

"We gotta do something." Iglacned at batman, "HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE?" I yelled at him.

"Got them" Batman said and pressed enter. An image came up on the big screen. Bp and Some guy with black hair were making out. My eye twitched. The boy''s hand slid to the girls face.

"Watching porn is going to help us?" The two jumped and blushed feriously. The black haired boy muttered something.

"You have the worst timing in the world" Bp said and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Your cousin... We lost her.."

"What?" Superman entered the room.

"SCREW YOU ASSHOLES! I'M COMING OVER THERE AND SHOWING YOU HOW ITS DONE!" The screen went black. Batman layed back and held up three fingers.

"Three... Two.. One.." The door was smashed in and Bp strode in. She was followed by Silver wolf ,black boa and a little kid.

"Wow... so many computers.. Wheres Auntie Luna?" The kid asked. he looked about eight. He had silver hair and silver eyes.

"You brought the kid?" Boa asked and crossed his arms.

"I couldn't leave him!" Silver Wolf picked him up,"You okay lil' bro?"

"I'm tired" he said and rubbed his eye with his fist,"I want auntie luna! She plays the gutair for me... I miss auntie luna" the little boy said and clung to his brother. He patted the boy's back and whispered a lullaby to him.

"hey little guy" superman said to the boy.

"Ahh!" The boy cried and clung tighter to his brother.

"Ian calm down he won't hurt you!"

"Nooooo! I don't like him!" Ian cried.

"You see what you do!" Bp Took Ian,"We won't let him hurt you okay?"

"Pinky promise?" He said pitifully and stuck out his pinky. Bp smiled and took his pinky.

"Pinky promise" She said and her hugged her around the neck. She smiled as he kissed her cheek and he blushed deeply.

Have you tryied her energy signals?" Silver wolf asked and strode up to the computers and began typing something up.

"Yes nothing"

"Heat signals?"

"Nothing"

"damn! Why can't you keep track of your niece!" Silver Wolf yelled and slammed his fist on the comtrol panel. Ian whimpered and hid his face.

"Its my fault" I said and stepped forward, "If your going to yel at someone yell at me" I was glared at by three fang bearing teenagers. Ian started to cry. Bp snapped out of it first.

"Hey its okay bud. We're just a little tired and really worried about Luna" She said.

"I know how to find her" he piped up.

"Really?" Bp set him down. he pulled out his comm link and started fiddling with it. He made the screen larger and he started clicking things. Batman's eyes widened ad a small blip apeared on a grid. Everyone stared at the child in amaze ment. Bp ruffled his hair.

"Good boy!" She said and he smiled. Boa had a glazed over look.

"I can't feel her" he said quietly. Bp's eyes widened.

"We need to get her now!" She said.

Luna's POV

My body ached and shook as they all laughed at me.

"Hahaha! where is your family now?" one punched me.

"Loser!"

"freak!" I screamed as they riped off my clothes.

"Lets have a little fun with dolly" They said.

"_Oh God help me now" _I screamed.

* * *

Short chappie i know but its a chapter! I havent been posting because i havent had much time to write... sorry! I started this in the summer when i was bored because i couldn't do anything because i sprained my ankle in tennis... I was druged up that day it was funny. i blacked out bad... lol review!


	8. Chapter 8

New chappie! hey any one know any good Manga? like the romance kind? PLEASE!

Luna: Hey! what about me!"

Me:... you can heal yourself

Luna:... jerk

* * *

Missing: Five days

Luna woke up. There was blood on the floor and on her. She could barely move.  
"Guys hurry up" she moaned and then she noticed the girl in the corner.  
"Quiet or I'll kill you" she said and pulled out a gun. Luna gulped and said her last prayers. There where several bangs and Luna couldn't feel her legs. Her head drooped forward and her vision went dead.  
*hq*  
Bp paced.  
"I can't believe you lost her!"  
"I want auntie Luna!" Ian cried and clutched his brother's leg.  
"Lil bro I need to work so we can find auntie Luna" Sw said and Ian sniffled. Sw stopped typing and sighed. He picked up his little brother and kissed his forehead.  
"Look I miss Luna to but we need to stay strong for her"  
"Shes not asleep. I can't reach her" boa sat up and groaned.  
"We need to find her as soon as possible" Ian rubbed his eye and sniffled more. Wonder woman felt him tug at her heart strings.  
"Why don't I take him to get something to eat" she said and stood forward. Sw looked at her and held his brother close and he backed away.  
"Brother! Her soul is good!" Ian said and Sw bared his fangs and snarled.  
"No one will hurt my little brother" he said. Wonder woman took a step back.  
"Link!" Bp yelled from across the room.  
"What!" he growled menacingly. Ian whimpered and Sw fazed back to reality.  
"I'm sorry lil bro.. Uh go ahead... Becareful" he said.  
"I always am" he said and kissed his brother's cheek. He walked up to wonder woman, took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled and batman couldn't help but grow slightly jealous. Wonder woman gently held the boy's hand and led him to the cafeteria.  
"Why did your brother get like that?" she asked. Ian thought for a moment.  
"Our mother... She beat him.. That's why he has a scar on his face and that's why we live in Luna's house with boa, Bp, and auntie Luna.. I miss her... She sings me too sleep when I have nightmares" Ian rubbed his eye,"she was like a mommy"  
Wonder woman felt tear prick at her eyes. She picked up Ian and hugged him.  
" Well find her. Don't worry" and they continued to the cafeteria.  
*Luna's pov*  
The girls giggled as I screamed and writhed in pain. They put something in me. It was ripping me apart from my legs! I let the loudest scream of my life leave my mouth. Tears streamed out of my eyes. The pain was gone then I regained my breath.  
"You will pay once I get out of these chain. I will kill you!"  
"Oh dolly is being bad!" on girl smirked.  
"Dolly needs to be punished" another smiled. They all looked at hate who was filing her nails.  
"Can we play with dolly?" one asked.  
"Of course you can my sisters" they squealed happily and turned back to me. I looked in the corner. One girl. Dirty blonde and blue eyes. Pale skin. They glared and she disappeared as the pain came back.  
*cafeteria*  
Ian took a bite of sandwich and swung his legs as he chewed. Women surrounded him and watched as he ate. They smiled and cooed at how cute he was. His face turned red and he looked down.  
"He is adorable!" ice said as wonder woman took a drink, "I didn't know you and Bruce had a child!" wonder woman covered her mouth and started choking.  
"Miss wonder! Are you alright!" Ian exclaimed as she coughed and found her breath.  
"Not my son. Don't have children" she hissed to ice and glared.  
"Miss wonder?" Ian asked. She turned.  
"I'm fine eat your sandwich and then we can leave" Ian smiled at her and the green lantern came up behind her. Ian jumped from his seat and walked around to the green lantern. He blinked.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"The green lantern." he glared at the man.  
"You hurt my auntie!" he said and kicked him in the shin which did nothing.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You hurt my auntie Luna! You trapped her in a bubble and she hurt herself!"  
"Now hold on a se-"  
"No! When auntie Luna gets back you will say your sorry because that's not nice! Even when auntie Luna hurts someone she says sorry and gives them a cookie or something.." he rubbed his eye," now she's gone.." tears slipped down his cheeks.  
"Ian" wonder woman picked him up and held him.  
"We will find your auntie Luna and green lantern will say sorry, okay?" Ian hugged wonder woman around the neck.  
"Okay"  
"I will?" the super women at the table glared at him and powered up.  
"You will" they growled. GL put his hands up and backed away. The women powered down and smiled at the now laughing little boy. GL shook his head.  
"Women. Add a cute little boy into the mix all you get is glared at" GL said to green arrow.  
"Nah I side with the kid on this"  
"What?"  
"That is my niece and you will say sorry or so help me I will cut your test-"  
"Uncle Arrow!" said and waved to green arrow. He smiled and waved back.  
"You get the picture"  
"When did I turn into the bad guy!" GL yelled and stormed out of the room. Ian finished his sandwich and juice and wonder woman carried the now sleepy boy back to his brother. Sw took him in his arms.  
"Thank you." he said Ian groaned and rubbed his eye.  
"No trouble... Well to me that is" she said and turned to the green man," any luck"  
"No I'm beginning to think that she's-" Bp pulled a battle axe out of nowhere.  
"Say that last word and I slit you from brain to crotch and string you up with your own intestines." she glared. He gave her a blank look.  
"I was going to say masking her energy signals" Bp glared.  
"She would never do that to us" she snarled.  
"How do you know"  
"Yeah a straight girl wants to throw everything away and yet captured by a bunch of crazy society hating bitches who are mostly lesbians!" she growled. Boa paled.  
"There lesbians?"  
"No they just crawl in each others pants to play cards. Of course most of them are lesbians!" Bp whisper shouted so she wouldn't wake up Ian. Batman spoke.  
"Is she the girl that is in metropolis?" everyone looked.  
"Where the heck have you been bats?"  
"Oh sorry this isn't bats. It's me. Uh you know deadman." he blinked smiled and pointed  
"You two! Ah I remember you too! Luna asked me too-" he started laughing.  
"What did you do in my body" Sw growled. Dead man laughed even harder.  
"It wasn't your body I did something in!" Bp blushed a deep scarrlett. Deadman caught his breath.  
"Ah well anyway she's in the basements of the daily planet... I don't want to scare any one bit they are um torturing her."  
"How so?" Bp asked and gave him a look. Deadman whispered in her ear and her eyes widened. Her battle axe fell and clattered to the floor.  
"We need to get there now!" Bp said and grabbed her axe. It fazed out of existence and she ran to the teleporters.  
"To metropolis now!" she yelled.  
*Luna's pov*  
"Wow there is so much!"  
"Didn't think that was possible seeing as how she hasn't drank anything in days." I moaned.  
"God take me now please just make it all end!" I screamed out and whimpered. I could feel the smirks. The laughs mixed together and then it was silent. Something broke and there was a roar. The girls screamed and ran. I heard a key click four times and I fell into the arms of someone.  
"Monsters" something warm wrapped around me. Tears slid down my face.  
"Thank you God" was the last thing I whispered before I passed out.  
*Boa's pov*  
I watched in horror as Bp's molecules arranged themselves and a limp pale body.  
"What-"  
"She was raped" was the only thing bp said before she lay her on a stretcher and they sped her away.  
"Was that auntie Luna?" oh no.  
"Ian.." I turned. Tears where streaming down his face.  
"What happened to auntie Luna?"  
"Auntie Luna got hurt... Very badly" bp choked out, holding back tears.  
"Will she be okay?" he asked.  
"I... I don't know" bp said. Sw held her and kissed her forehead.  
"It's okay.. She'll be fine" he said and tucked her under his chin. Ian cried into bp's skirt.  
"Luna..." something burned in my body. Oh sweet revenge I wanted it badly. For Luna... For every one. Oh dammit! I hate this! I sat on the steps to the teleporter and put my head in my hands.  
"We should have stopped them.. We should have came with her! Maybe then.."  
"Maybe what boa? She wouldnt get raped? Maybe she'd turn into one!" bp shouted.  
" Maybe we could have killed them all and burned the bodies. Then we could send the ashes into a volcano and send them to hell" boa growled. Ian sniffled and cried more.  
"I wish auntie Luna was safe! I wish she didn't get hurt!" he cried.  
*Five MORE days later*  
The doctor came in the room where the three teens and Ian where staying in.  
"Well?" they all jumped up.  
"She's awake. You can see her n-" he didn't have to finish. They raced to were she was and pushed there way through the door. Luna lay on a hospital bed. She gave a weak smile and a shaky wave.  
"Hey guys" she said hoarsely. Ian jumped on the bed and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm so glad your okay!" he said and kissed her cheek.  
"I missed you too Ian."  
"Ian get down from Luna. You could hurt her!" Sw said. Luna shook her head.  
"He's fine..." she said and he lay against her chest.  
"Are you-"  
"Yeah I'm sure" she said," what happened?" the teens exchanged looks. Bp bit her lip.  
"We think you where... Well um... Raped.." at that moment flash burst in with a bouquet of flowers in his hand then pushed by batman, green arrow and black canary.  
"... Hi" she said and waved shakily again. Canary hugged Luna.  
"I'm so glad your okay baby! We where so scared!" she said and clutched Luna to her chest.  
"I'm fine!" she was attacked in hugs and kisses. When things finally calmed down bp lit some incense. Flash gave her the box from before.  
"Open it" he encouraged. She did and gasped.  
"Wally! It's beautiful!" she said and took the string on pearls out of the box.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Wally I love them! They must have cost a lot!"  
"Not really. Nothings to good for you" Luna put them on.  
"How do they look?" she asked.  
"Great"  
"Beautiful"  
"Auntie Luna you look prettier!" Ian said and hugged Luna. She smiled and put them back in the box.  
"I would hug you but I can't really walk" she said meekly and he hugged her.  
"It's okay" Luna sat back and looked at the ceiling. She covered her face with her hands and cried.  
"I though I was going to die" she said," I was so scared. I was worried if they had any of you and made you 'Dolly' as well"  
"No one else" batman said. Luna sighed in relief then shut her eyes. She drifted of into sleep. They left and went into the cafeteria and drank coffee at a table.  
"Soo revenge plan"  
"Throw them into a volcano alive... Send them straight to Hell" an alarm went off. A girl stepped into the med bay and sat down next to Luna's bed side. She looked and saw arrows pointed at her.  
"Look I only came to see if she was okay."  
"Yeah right. You came to torture her again."  
"Your blood will spill now" Ian sat next to her.  
" You didn't hurt my aunt Luna did you?"  
"No.. I didn't. My sisters did" she said,"I want to make it up to her" she put her head in her hands.  
"... I believe her" Bp crossed her arms  
"Why?"  
"Her arm. She cut it see." they looked.  
"Yeah... No sister blood for me" she said.  
"Names Porshe" she said she held out her hand. No one made a move "that is Luna my best friend... Don't tell her I'm here though..." she said and put her hand in her pocket. She held out her hands.  
"Well? Cuff me and throw me in a cell!" bp glared at her.  
"Cuff you? Oh hell no sweetie" he snapped her fingers and flame tatoos appeared on her arms. Bp grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought her close to her face.  
"Little trick I pulled up. You can roam around how ever you like but you betray us I will find you and I will tear you apart and burn the pieces" she growled. Porshe nodded and Luna stirred. She quickly walked out as a nurse walked in and Luna woke up.  
"Time for your medicine" she said and held up a syringe. She came close and put the needle at her shoulder. Luna hissed and bared her fangs. The nurse rolled her eyes.  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch this won't hurt" she said. Luna yelped when the nurse stuck her with a needle and pushed the pump. She rubbed her arm and glared at the woman. She laughed and patted Luna's head. She started to get dizzy.  
"It's triippyyy!" she said and waved her arms around, "need glow sticks!" and she passed out.  
"She always get like that with sedatives?"  
"No we have tougher stuff so it just knocks her out in a snap. No time to act like even more of and idiot" Sw said. Boa smoothed out her hair and gently kissed her forehead. His face softened and he kneeled next to her bed. He put his head near her arm and started to pray. Bp lowered her head as well as link. Luna drifted into a deeper sleep and her face looked peaceful. Her breathing grew deeper and she looked relaxed. tears poured out of boa's eyes as he kissed her hand and felt the warmth return to her body. He sat in one of the chairs and drank his coffee.  
"This is decaf" he said.  
"Yeah no one needs a headache"  
"I need caffiene. That's what I need" he said and got up. Bp sighed as he walked to the cafeteria with a scowl. His tattoos writhed and fought on his chest and one grabbed the other by it's neck. Boa's scowl seemed permanently eteched on his face and he slammed his fists on the wall and glared at it. Words echoed in his mind.  
"Stupid kid"  
"He'll never learn"  
"You call yourself a hero?" he slid to the floor and closed his eyes. His tights expanded into a body suit. His head was left uncovered and he walked to the cafeteria. He poured a cup and took a long drink. There weren't may people there but he didn't care. He filled his mug again and sat down. His ears caught a fragments of sound.  
"Loser"  
"Fraud"  
"-kids" his eyes turned red and his coffee cup broke in his hand. There was silence. He got up and bared his fangs with a hiss.  
Luna snapped awake.  
"Boa!" she grabbed the cotton robe from the hanger that someone had brought her and weaky got off the bed. There was a boom and the building rocked. Luna slowly started to walk. She coughed into her sleeve and looked. Blood. Her stomach turned but she kept walking. She put one hand on the wall for support. She reached the cafeteria and stood in the doorway. Pale, sweating, her legs felt like they where chopped into mince meat. There as chaos. She coughed. Boa stopped fighting the people that where in the room. One word exscaped her lips.  
"Boa" she took a step and slipped. He was across the room in a second cradling her. His eyes burned with tears as his costume turned to normal. He kissed her and his tears fell on her cheeks. She reached up and patted his cheek.  
"I'm okay" she said and he picked her up off the floor. Tears streamed out of his face as he hugged her. She hugged him and he cried into her neck. She hugged back and smoothed out his hair. No one said a word. Boa's sobs echoed in the room as well as Luna's comforting words. He stood up and carried her back to the medical bay. She kissed his forehead gently and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. she whispered to him sweet nothing as he started kissing her again. He sat her on his lap and gently started to take off her robe. She buried her fingers in his hair and kissed back. His thumbs started to rub circles on her lower back. She shivered as his calloused hand rubbed the weak spot on her back. He kissed her more and kept gently rubbing in circles. She whimpered as his hand got near her sore back. His hands jumped away and they pulled apart. Tears where welled in her eyes. He laid her down and kissed her forehead after pulling up the blankets up.  
"Good night. Darling leader" he whispered and walked out. Luna slowly drifted off to sleep. She woke up with a start and then settled back into the pillows. Warm. Soft. This wasn't the gurney. Oh but she didn't care it wad much softer much easier to sleep on. Thats all she wanted sleep. Her mind slowly succumb to unconsciousness and relaxed.

* * *

UGGGGGGHHHHHH sooo tired! im gonna post this then jump in mah jammies! sleeeppppy! I hate finals! DAMN!

LOL that was fun!

Doitsu! My Doitsu! (people who watch hetalia will get this because my friends call me italy XD!)

Ahhhhhh merry christmas...

Happy ... Hanika? I highly doubt i spelt that right... please do one get offended!

Happy... Boxing day? yes?...

Anmmnmnd all other holidays i probably can spell worth a crap...

Link: I got a joke

Me: *LE GASP!*

Link: rolls his eyes*

Me: If you want to hear link be funny review! or no joke for you!


	9. Chapter 9

Back!

Link: must i tell the joke?

Me:YES! DCfan reviewed!

Link:Fine give me a second to remember.

Me: ass...

Luna:Again! what about me? Coughing up blood here!

Link: *sigh* these 'doctors' are a joke thats what a joke is.

Me:... Sooo true

Boa: What now?

Me: *checks notebook* lets see... luna saved, coffee break, boa cracks... Hmm Ithink its time for something new

Luna: I'm gonna hurt aren't I?

Me: Indeed... I don't know... Maybe... we'll see

Link:... Forgot the joke..

Me: Ass!

Link: She doesn't own Justice leauge... *looks up from script* You can't spell and you are learning english at a college level how?

Me:Fan fiction made me a better writter!

Link:... Can't spell worth a shit...

* * *

Luna stirred from her coma like state.

"Hey shes awake" She was crowded again by family.

"Ahh! To many people! One step back please!" she said and hid under the blankets from the bright lights. They dimmed and she emerged from the blankets.

"Eat up!" They shoved a pile of pancakes on her lap a glass of orange juice, a glass of water, five strips of bacon, a bottle of syrup, and a small champane glass with flowers in it.

"Ian picked the flowers" Boa said and lifted him up.

"They are beautiful baby! i love them" she kissed his cheek. She quickly ate after realizing how STRAVING she was.

"Oh those where the best pancakes in the world" she said and laid back and patted her stomach. Boa chuckled and cleaned up the place. Ian jumped next to her on the bed and they waited around like lumps. after another nap she stretched and sighed.

"I am really bored" Luna said and sat up wincing slightly.

"We could take you in for x-rays now.. They would take a bit to develop"

"How long is abit?"

"Two days"

"... Thats just sad how your medical equimpent is that bad uncle bats... Sad" Luna said and Bat man smirked.

"We haven't updated this junk in years! You'd think we'd smarten up" He said and luna laughed.

"Less talk more gaming! I have a PS2 and shooter games and kingdom hearts and mario.. It also plays dvd's hunker down people we arn't leaving.

"EAT LEAD SUCKER!"

"Luna... You know your just shooting fireballs at shadows right?" Bp asked.

"FREAKING LAG!" She pressed down hard on the button and glared.

"Yeah... Drugs are not good for her.." Flash nodded.

*next day*

*~Luna's POV~*

"Okay so your xrays are done .. Hmm" Sw said and pinned them up.

"What?" I demanded and sat up.

"Well.. Every thing is good bit there are two bulges on your bones... Its not a tumor or cancer.. But something strange.." He tapped his fingers on the night stand and glared.

"Looks like its been wrapped around her bones" Bp said pointing out the small bulges on the other side of my fimur.

"Maybe they have a magnetic pulse that keeps her legs open" Boa said thinking.

"Probably.. How do we get them out?" Sw said.

"Self surgury... Just saying" I said and pulled out a knife.

"Lets not do that... I have a new obsidian scaple that might do the job without the blood loss" Sw said. I pouted.

"But nothing after six tonight okay? I'll let the nurses know. And Flash"

"Hey! I don't always do that!"

"You guys watched jeff dunham for three hours! Switched to Kingdom hearts video games and then watched Dane cook! You ate twenty bags of doritos and drank enough junk to get cavities!" Sw said and crossed his arms.

"You enjoyed watching me kick ass on kingdom hearts!" I said and took a drink of water.

"... Yes i did"

"Good!" I said and then fell asleep out of sheer boredom. About what I thought was an hour later i woke up and looked around.

"Duuuuuuuude what happened?" I asked and Sw held up something that looked round and had cables attacted to them.

"Da fuck is that?"

"What we took out of your legs"

"Haaa?"

"They are magnets and these cables" he motioned to the wires, "were not only wrapped around your bones but they tapped into your nerve system. everytime you tried to shut your legs a pulse would be sent through the magnets to keep them apart. If you still tried to shut your legs then the wires would attack your nerve cells and hello pain," Sw said.

"... Right... Now pass the perverted things away so now lets get down to a plan!" I pulled a dry erase board out of no where.

"I'll never get how she does that" Batman said and I laughed.

"Soo... How about tag teaming?" Boa suggested.

"Not a good idea unless Sw can steal a bike..."

"Can and already done" He said.

"Hey wheres Ian?" I said almost panicking.

"With Wonder Woman shes his new model" He said and smirked.

"Haha Nice!" After an hour five bags of doritos and two bottles of hot sauce I was bored..

"Im getting a belly lets go kick some ass!" I said and lept out of bed and struck a pose.

"... Your back is open" I squealled and covered up.

"We've seen it all before" Boa said.

"Me more than others" Bp said and recieved strange looks from the room's ocupants.

"We are girls we don't really care about what we look like naked... that and we used to bathe together... Showers baths... Yeah..."

"Awkward moment" Boa said.

"Oh shut up!"

"I think we need to call in more help.. these guys aren't going to cut it"

"On it babe" Bp said and pressed a button on her comm link.

"Call up Ninja, Wild Woman, Axe, Gypsy, Psyhe, Obscuro, Zhoom, Blur, Phoniex, Hot heads, Aerial Ace, Voodoo, umm.. Who else.

"Phoniex! You really want to call your sister?" Boa asked.

"Desperate times! We need this done yesterday! People could die! People have died!" I said and started to pull on the paper gown.

"Who else?" I said growling and finally throwing the gown and searching for my costume.

"Ah!" Sw covered his eyes and Boa turned away.

"Haha! You talk big but when a naked girl comes to scene your a lil school boy!" I said and laughed.

"Just put on clothes" Batman said and looked at the tv. After finding my uniform I decided against the cloak.

"We will end this now... Now we have to snuff them out" I said gripping my sword.

"Keep away?" I grinned.

"Keep away" I smashed the window and jumped out.

"Tag team keep away! Get em up! I want some low blows and we work em to the middle! The cavilry should get ther when we finish! Get going!" I yelled. I slapped Bp's hand and we took them out of the sky. I saw silver wolf riding and bo flying low.

"Luna look out!" I looked up and ate a face full of fire ball. I patted myself off and glared.

"Hey did you call Adonis?"

"And The Piper... I called everyone" She said.

"Oh look! its dolly! Lets play more!" Two girls said and giggled. I punched them in the nose enjoying the crack under my fist from the dumb blonde. She cried out and I felt a slap sting my face. I whirled around with a kick to the face and growled.

"Wanna dance?" I said and attacked. She screamed and tried to fight me. I made a well placed cut and was flung off by another girl. They started a swarm and I grinned.

"Ready for a chase?" I flew upwards and did spirals and loops. The wind screamed in my ears and whipped my hair. I looked at Bp and gasped.

"You know sugar Mah whip has two settins. Electric currents and fire hotter than hell!"

"BP!" I tackled Star killer and pulled out my knife.

"DIE!" She screamed at me and stabbed me in the stomach. I laughed.  
"You think that hurts?" I could smell her fear. I kicked her in the stomach. I felt ribs crack. I could have sworn her teeth slammed together. I landed a punch on her face and felt her jaw crack. The adrenaline was killing me. I felt the blood run down my legs. I pulled out the knife and let her fall. My mind was slipping and I couldn't see. Bp flew up to me and I sat on her fan.

"You okay?"

"Just lost a bit of blood" I licked my lips and saw her calf near my face.

"Don't"

"Sorry.. Okay I'm good. Hurry!" I fell of and was tackled by girls. I screamed and had a flash back. There was a dull roar. They were ripping me apart. Then it all stopped.

"Get Your hand's off her!" Bp was blasting them left and right. I saw a flash of light and smelt burning hair.

"Phoniex?" I heard roudy shouts down below.

"Hot heads!" I grinned at the flaming riders.

"Voodoo!" A man with his mouth sewn shut was flying on a large black raven.

"Aerial! Blur!" I was slipping. my hold was leaving me. I saw my swarm. My group.

"JUSTICE LEAGUE!" I screamed,"JOIN US IN BATTLE AND WE SHALL ALL BATHE IN VICTORY!" I raised my sword.

"OUTLAWS! PREPARE YOURSELVES WATCH EACH OTHER!" I heard cheers through my group.

"OUTLAWS! LEAGUERS! TOGETHER!" BP yelled and let out a battle cry. That is when the tables turned. Adrenaline flooded my body. Screaming I went beserk Slicing and punching. I heard screams of terror and grinned. I felt possitivly wild and was loving every second of it.

"Luna!" I was tackled and something exploded where i was standing.

"Thanks flash" I said and panted. catching my head. I was still bleeding but that didn't matter.

"Luna! Your bleeding! We need to get you-"

"No if i die I die in the field!" I said and ran back into battle. Feeling ready to fight once again I looked at Voodoo. His mouth was bleeding as usual and his top hat stained with orange blood. He held his cane blocking a girl's attacks.

"Shame.. You would have been an idea lover" She purred and he tripped. She was about to make the finishing blow and he shut his eyes. I lept and kicked her in the face.

"Voodoo you okay?" I asked as the girl started bleeding orange. He looked at me.

"Good. I see a child of God is still watching me.. A spawn of the devil" He said and blood flowed out of his mouth as he stretched the stiches that kept his mouth shut.

"You aren't a spawn of the devil. You are a good person.. One of the purest I know" I said and helped him up. His gloved hand was stiff and his over coat, vest, slacks and tie where torn but he looked as pale as always with a creepy smile on his lips.

"Of course youd say that.. Duck" he held out his cane and sent a powerful energy blast from it sending a girl and super man into a wall. He kissed my hand.

"Good bye" I laughed.

"Thanks" I said and flew away. It was gruesome. Red and Orange blood filled the streets from both parties.

"Yoo-hoo!" I looked up and squinted. Hate and she had a bag with something wiggling inside.

"What do you want hate?" I screamed.

"Wanted to know if your missing anything" I thought for a moment and saw Wonder Woman fly by me. I gasped.

"Where is he!" I screamed. She grinned and flew up in the air. I followed and grabbed her foot.

"Haha. You have to ask yourself some thing" She ddrew closer and smiled. I was glaring and ready to rip her throat out.

"Who do you care about more? Your little boy or catching me?" I paled as she pulled my silver haired boy out of the bag. He was crying and his eye was brusied. I reached out and felt very weak.

"Well?" She dropped him.

* * *

HAHA! CLIFFIE!

Link/Sw: I remember the joke.

YAY! lets hear it

Link: In the maternity ward of a hospital, new-born girl baby looks over at new-born boy baby and asks, "Are you a girl baby or a boy baby?"

The boy baby quickly chirps up, "I'm a boy baby!"

"How can you tell?" asks girl baby.

"Easy," says boy baby. And, with that, he threw off the blankets, hoisted up his itty-bitty night-shirt and proudly pointed downward. "See...blue booties"

Luna, Boa, BP: *Laugh*

Me:haha wow okay nice. so review? Don't kill me? I love you?


End file.
